Lewis meets Lizzy, Nex
Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy anwsered it, looking very tired. "What?" She asked. She had just been forced to stay up all night by Nex to keep watch around the society. "Do you want?" Jekyll1886: "Good day, miss," he greeted good-naturedly. "Sorry to bother you. Pray tell, is this the Society for Arcane Sciences?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes. What do you want?" Lizzy asked annoyed that she had anwsered the door and had given up time for sleep. The look on her face showed one of annoyance and anger. Jekyll1886: "I'm Dr. Weir," he said, producing his card and handing it over. It read "Dr. Lewis B. Weir, Transcendental Metaphysicist" and gave an address. "I've a consultation call here with Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon," he explained. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm going to need proof." Lizzy said. Jekyll1886: "I'm happy to wait here while you check with them, naturally," he returned, dipping his head in respect. He checked his pocket-watch. "I am ten minutes early, so I'll understand if they're still engaged in other business. Simply let them know I've arrived, if you would, please." It seemed he wasn't going to say anything more, but then a thought occurred to him. "If you're still unsure of me..." he added, looking her earnestly in the eye, "tell them it's regarding Dr. Helen Jekyll's condition, and gauge their response. That should be all the proof you need." Miss-Dreamerkat: "hang on. NEX HYDE GET TO THE DOOR!" She bellowed. A brown haired woman wobbled to the door groaning. Jekyll1886: Nex Hyde? he echoed, in his mind. Had he heard that right? "Good day," he greeted the brown-haired woman. Miss-Dreamerkat: "whatcha want?" Nex asked tiredly. "deal with him nex" Lizzy said leaving. "alright who are you?" She asked looking down. Jekyll1886: "Hello," he greeted, handing her a card just like the one he'd given to Lizzy in order to save time. It's a good thing I got here early, he thought.Henry and Hastie have refreshingly formidable security, if they've talked a Hyde into guarding their door. Good on them.'' "I'm here to speak with Dr.'' Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon," he reiterated. Miss-Dreamerkat: "figured." Nex said. "by the way I live here. Try any funny business and I will kill you" nex said chakram summoned. She crumbled the card and stepped aside. Jekyll1886: "I would expect no less," he said with a note of admiration, though he did look momentarily surprised at the sudden appearance of the chakram. He looked down and a little back as he crossed the threshold and moved past her, making sure to never let her out of his gaze. Miss-Dreamerkat: "dude I'm bit gonna stab you in the back" nex said tiredly walking behind him. "going to bed. Haven't slept in three days and gotta make sure dreamers alright" Jekyll1886: Do you promise?'' quipped his mind at Nex's claim she wouldn't stab him. But'' he kept the thought to himself. "Sleep well, then," he replied. Who doesn't sleep for three days?... he wondered privately as he wandered down the hall. Miss-Dreamerkat: "yeah" nex said yawning entering her room. Obtained From Lewis Weir Intro Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces